Can you tell me i'm wrong?
by Love in the rain
Summary: In a new class students are asked to learn about your partners opinion on topics surrounding love and relations. Hermione is paired with the one and only Draco Malfoy...who surprise surprise has the complete opposite opinion. What happpens if they start the believe what the other believes?


_Hello, I know I shouldn't be starting this because I have another one on the go BUT I have had this idea for a while and wanted to write it up. I know I don't update chapters very quickly but I will be churning them out for anyone who wants to read them. Thank you for reading this and please let me know what you think, much love :)_

**Is this the way?**

**Chapter One**

"'Life and relations', what does that even mean?" Ron asked while shovelling sausages into his mouth. He nudged Hermione to make sure she was playing attention to him from the space next to him. She sat cross legged on the bench with a Transfiguration book open in her lap.

"I don't know, Ron. The same as the last eight times you have asked me." Hermione said leaning forward slightly to eat a piece of chicken pie from her plate.

"Er...Hermione..." Ron stuttered facing her.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione sighed looking at him.

"Well...the way you're sat...and your skirt being shorter...you're showing quite a lot." His face was bright red and it was spreading down his neck and up to his ears.

"Oh leave her alone Ron, she looks amazing!" Ginny said from her place next to Harry on the other side of the table.

"Thank you, Ginny. Now I am going to see McGonagall." Hermione picked up her book and clambered off the bench. Laughing as Ron's face flashed even more. To wind him up once she was off the bench she leant forward over the bench and across to the table to reach the bowl of chips. As she did her skirt inched up the back of her thighs, the boys on the table next to hers wolf whistled. Ginny grinned and blew Hermione a kiss as she began to walk up to the teacher's table. Back for her seventh year Hermione had definitely filled out. After being on the run with Harry and Ron she spent the summer following the war at the burrow with Molly. Molly was helping teach Hermione how to cook. After spending time on the run, she never wanted to be in the position where people depending on her to cook and her not knowing how again. Her body had filled out and she was loving it. She felt much more comfortable with her curvy figure than the boyish one she had years ago and the skeletal figure she had at the beginning of last year. Hermione reached the teacher's dinner table and headed towards professor McGonagall.

"Good evening professor, I was wondering about the new class on my timetable." Hermione said as the professor put down her cutlery.

"Ahh Miss Granger I was wondering when I would be seeing you with such an enquiry. But surly you know I can't reveal anything to you before I introduce the class." The teacher said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but I was just wondering what the class involved because I needed to get ahead on the studies."

"I think you will find Hermione that in this class you won't want to do any extra studying." McGonagall said with a grin. Hermione was about to protest with a frown before McGonagall continued. "It looks as if it's time to head to bed." She gestured to the rest of the hall was leaving to go to bed.

"Thank you professor." Hermione clutched her book to her chest and turned to face the rest of the hall and went to exit the Great Hall. Before she was intercepted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, stopping two meters from her. Hermione looked over her shoulder thinking he was talking to someone behind her. Draco chuckled. "I mean you, Granger. Do you mind? We can go outside if you wanted to?"

"Well I was just headed before bed , so you could walk me up there and talk on the way if you want? Unless..." Draco stood open mouthed.

"N-no...that would be great." He started to walk out of the hall towards the Library.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked suddenly regretting the decision of no jumper now she was out of the warmth of the Great Hall.

"Well it's kind of weird but I wanted to say thank you and sorry." Draco said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Wow, the two words I never thought I would hear coming out of your mouth." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, odd isn't it? But anyway I am sorry for the way I treated you. I know it's not enough and I know it's cliché but I never wanted to act the way I did but I was terrified of my Dad. What he would do to me, my Mother. I know that's no excuse, putting your pain over my own, I shouldn't have taken It out on you. Merlin this is sounding cheesy." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione smiled having never seen Draco Malfoy nervous. "What I am trying to say is I am not the most popular person since the war and I don't want to cause any more trouble. I just want to get this year done and disappear off to Romania." Draco stopped as they reached the Library doors.

"Romania?" Hermione asked furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, I got offered a job out there with dragons." Draco could physically see her shaking. He shrugged off his jacket and held it out to her. She hesitantly took it from him and threw it over her shoulders. It swamped her and surrounded her smaller figure.

"Did that have something to do with Charlie?"Hermione asked as she felt the warmth from Draco's body flood into her.

"Weasley? Yes. After my trial he asked if I had an interest in Dragons, we got to talking and he said after I finish my last year he would train me. As soon as I have done my exams I'm gone." Draco said.

"That's it?" Hermione asked unbelieving. She couldn't believe he could just leave.

"What other choice do I have, Granger? My father is in Azkaban, the media won't leave me alone, everybody hates me-"

"Everybody doesn't hate you." Hermione said firmly.

"Come on, Granger. The teachers ignore me, all the houses think I am either a arse or a traitor. So they all basically hate me. Now I guess I know what it is like to be you." Draco snorted. As soon as the words left his mouth Draco saw Hermione flinch and rushed to correct himself.

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine. What did you want because I need to get going." Hermione said taking off his jacket and held it at arm's length. He took it hesitantly.

"I wanted to say that I know we probably will never be friends but I would like to limit my enemies I have enough of them without you. I would like to try and make things right with you." Draco shifted his jacket in his hands and fixed his eyes on it.

"Well I think that is brave and admirable. We're good, Draco, It's all in the past." She nodded her head and hurried into the Library.

* * *

"Life and relations." The new teacher perched on the front desk. "What is it all about?" Hermione scoffed at the Teacher. He was a muggle who had been brought in to teach the new class that they had been in for half an hour and still didn't know what the class was about. "Well I know I probably look like a defence against the dark arts teacher," 'oh yeah,' Hermione thought 'he loves himself.' Hermione couldn't take it anymore and raised her hand.

"Yes miss?"

"Granger, sir. I wanted to know what this class entails because I wanted to do some extra revision."

"Well I think we have found our classes resident know it all." The professor chuckled. The class was silent. Hermione flashed bright red and looked at her hands. The professor was looking around as if for laughs from the children. But no-one found it funny. Draco's jaw dropped, no-one spoke to Hermione Granger like that. If it weren't for her this Muggle probably wouldn't be alive mocking his students. Draco stuck his hand in the air.

"Sir, I would like to know too." Draco said boldly. He nudged Blaise who was sat next to him.

"Er yeah, me too." Blaise said sleepily.

"I would too, sir." Harry said loudly.

"Yeah what they said." Ron yawned out. Slowly the whole class agreed with Hermione. The professor stumbled over his words.

"Right, well...erm...yes. This class will be... a sort of sex education. We will be looking at life, relationship, sex and anything." Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Draco flashes her a smile.

"So you will have to be in pairs and each lesson I will give you a topic to discuss. you must learn everything about you partners point of view and then argue their point in the next class. So because you spoke first Miss Granger you can pair with?" He flapped his arm at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said his distaste for the teacher clear.

"Yes, you two can pair together. The rest of you get into pairs. Our first topic is love. By next week you should be prepared to argue your partners thoughts." The professor said before dismissing them. Hermione packed her books away and turned to talk to Draco about meeting up for their assignment but as she faced the other side of the class room she saw him flying out the door.


End file.
